Story Time
by Excalibur Ink
Summary: Kaoru is a stessed writer and her stories are,...special.
1. I

Disclaimer- I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin charecters. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Please do not sue me.  
  
This is my first time posting a story of mine so,...be nice...pwetty pwease. I hope all goes well^^,....On with the story!  
  
Story Time*------------------------------------------------ -----------------  
  
She pulled her glasses off and rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Can't sleep...can't sleep..." she mumbled as she pushed her glasses back on lazily and began shuffling through the many papers than litered her desk. As she rummaged, a piece of paper began to ring. She froze and looked over to it. Snatching the paper up, she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open,  
  
"Hmmm?" She groaned shifting piles of papers around.  
  
"Are you going to make it, Kamiya?"  
  
"What ever are your speaking of?" She mumbled sarcastically, "Of course I am, I mean,...I had a whole TWO WEEKS TO WORK ON IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Listen, if you think you can't handle it,...if you want another week I'm sure that I could work it out."  
  
"NO!" Kaoru cried with wide eyes. She plopped down into her leather slump of a chair and ran her hand through her raven locks,"...no, I... I never back down to a deadline and I...I can't start now." She nearly whispered the last bit out.  
  
"Okay,...what are you looking for now?"  
  
"Looking...looking for?" she laughed an empty drained sort of laugh," Listen, buddy. I'm proofreading right now, my story is done...it's finished and...how...why would you think I was looking for something?"  
  
"I can hear the papers flying everywhere, sweetheart." Kaoru snorted because his sarcastic remark was perfectly true.  
  
"Listen Jack,... I will make that deadline. It's 3:00 in the morning, the thing is expected finished not to mention flawless by 9, and the whole story is half written, respectively. It's much better than last time. Now go to bed you distraction, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
She heard his soft chuckle before she clicked the phone shut. She sighed and lying her head at the top of the chair, she began to slowly move side to side.  
  
"Pull this one off Kaoru," she muttered to herself," and it's a 2 week vacation in Paris." She shook her head hard trying to awaken herself and began to pluck away at the letters of the typewriter.  
  
"Genius!!!!! Pure genius!" The chubby man sitting across from her exclaimed. He was the chief editor of the publishing company and he and Kaoru were having breakfast at 9 that very same morning.  
  
She had finished the story, thank God, and had already booked an airplane ticket and hotel room in Paris. The editor was reading her draft that she brought over and from the looks of it, he loved it.  
  
"Glad you think so." Kaoru muttered while lifting her glass and sliding 3 ice cubes into her mouth. She watched him stroke his tiny goatee a few times then put the packet down to beam at her.  
  
"Brilliant,...bloody brilliant."  
  
"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me-"  
  
"Where are you going?" the man asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I am going on vacation." She muttered digging through her purse after pulling her jacket on. She pulled out sunglasses and a slip of paper with a number jotted down on it. "If you need me- emergencies only please,...I'll be at this number." She handed him the card and with a quick smile she slid her sunglasses on, strode out the exit, tripped (^^), regained composure, and crawled into a taxi.  
  
"To the airport please." She smiled at the driver then sighed in happy content. She gazed out the window and watched the buildings and people as they passed by. Suddenly her purse began to vibrate.  
  
Her eyes darted down and she pushed the purse away with thoughts of rats and such crawling through her head. She frowned when the vibrating was suddenly accompanied by a ringing sound and mentally smacked herself in the head as she pulled her phone out and flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?" She said lightly while still cursing herself for her stupidity.  
  
"Kaoru?" She stopped. Her usually bright and cheerful friend sounded extremely concerned.  
  
"Misao? What's going on?" "It's Megumi. Her boyfriend cheated on her then dumped her and she's a wreck. We need you over here now!"  
  
"But, Megumi doesn't seem like the type to-"  
  
"KAORU!!!! Seriously! We're at the bar over on 84th okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be over in a sec." She flipped her phone shut and muttered out an apology and new directions to the driver. He made a U-turn and went the opposite way of Kaoru's freedom.  
  
"There goes my vacation." She grumbled. -----------------------------------------------------------(tbc)------------ -------------------------------  
  
reviews would be simply splendid^^ 


	2. Like

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
Enjoy!^^  
  
Story Time*----------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaoru pulled open the heavy doors to the bar and what to her wandering eyes should she see? It's Misao and Megumi happily chatting away with three guys. She rolled her eyes and turned quickly to avoid the chance of being seen, then slid into a taxi and drive of to the arcade to mourn her loss of vacation.  
  
But, with her luck, Misao saw her and ran over nearly exploding with excitement.  
  
"Kaoru!! Aoshi is...is...OH MY GOSH!!!!!" She pushed Kaoru over and plopped her down between Megumi and a red-haired individual.  
  
"Okay, okay," Misao smoothly began the introductions, "Kaoru, this is Sano, Kenshin, and Aoshi." She nearly gushed out the last name while Kaoru nodded at each of them without really taking to note their names and smiled softly before groaning out,  
  
"I cannot believe that you called me over her for a couple of guys!!" she exclaimed, clearly frustrated and she banged her head down on the table on the word 'guys'.  
  
"Kaoru!" Megumi hissed giving her the old that-is-so-rude!!!!!! Glare.  
  
"Don't you 'Kaoru' me!" she exclaimed as she called over the waiter, "I want a pint of triple fudge chocolate chip cookie dough please." Everyone gaped at her. (*except Aoshi, he remained emotionless)  
  
"Kaoru," Megumi breathed out, clearly concerned, "you never get a whole pint!"  
  
"Make it a gallon!!" she called out before she slammed her head back down on the table with a groan of misery.  
  
"Kaoru!" Megumi hissed again, pulling her into an upright position, "what is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Oh," Kaoru began with a fake sweet voice, "you want to know what's wrong with me! Well, where shall I begin?"  
  
Her voice went hard with anger, disgust, and misery again, "Hmmm, I've stayed up all night for the past three days finishing up for a deadline so I'm CLEARLY SLEEP-DEPRIVED!!!! And, the second I finished the never-ending STORY FROM HELL,..."she calmed down for a moment, "I booked a flight and hotel room for a two week vacation in PARIS!"  
  
Misao and Megumi gasped realizing what they had done.  
  
"I left my meeting early this morning, nearly SACRAFICING MY JOB to get to the flight on time. On the way, however, Misao calls me up and gives me some bullshit story about Megumi breaking down which she never EVER does unless it's the end of the frickin' world!! So I run over here expecting tears and a good reason for missing my chance for freedom but instead I see my two side-kicks at it again." She took a deep breath because she was talking so fast that she forgot to breathe then she continued in the hurried fashion,  
  
"...Giggling away with three 'eligible bachelors' LIKE I DON'T GET IT ENOUGH FROM MY MOTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE!! So I try to turn and casually leave to vent my anger out at the downtown arcade but noooooooooo. Misao has to pop out of nowhere and pull me over here where I meet three fabulous guys who are probably peeing their pants right now 'cuz they're so scared of me."  
  
She took another shaky deep breath, stood up, and strode to the counter bar plopping herself down on a stool and peeling the lid of the fresh gallon of ice cream.  
  
"C'mon guys," Megumi said after a moment of silence, "Let's move over by her." They all sat around the silently crying wreck named Kaoru who was looking down at the ice cream and playing with it with her spoon, a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Kaor-"Misao began but she was interrupted by Kaoru's cell ringing. When Kaoru made absolutely no effort to pick it up, Misao sighed and flipped it open herself.  
  
"Hello?" she chirped.  
  
"Hi um,...is Kaoru there?"  
  
"Yes she is, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Kaoru," Misao whispered while covering the mouth piece, "It's Jack."  
  
"Tell him I'll call him later." She mumbled.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She'll call you later, she's emotionally breaking down." "MISAO!!!!" Kaoru grasped for the phone in a desperate attempt with both hands but Misao clicked it shut before she could make a peep, "NOW HE'S GONNA WORRY LIKE THE WORRY-WART HE IS!!!!!"  
  
She bursted out in tears and shoved her face into her arms, her shoulders moving up in down because of her deep sobs.  
  
"Kaoru." Misao said quietly.  
  
When she didn't respond, Megumi sighed softly and swung her purse over her shoulder," Okay, bye then Kaoru." She gave her a small hug and muttered, " Call me when you get home okay?"  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly and listened to Misao, Megumi, and the three men leave. She sighed miserably and pushed the ice cream away and walked out of the bar. She signaled down a taxi and went home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------(tbc)--------------------  
  
A/N- this is a k/k fic and it will come with time so bear with me please. Patience is a virtue^^.(* I think...)  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
I QUITE ENJOY REVIEWS  
  
THEY MAKE ME SMILE  
  
REVIEW!! 


	3. Colby

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's many character's.  
  
a/n- Thank you soooo much for the reviews. This is a k/k fic and I enjoy writing those so that's something to look forward to right? On with the story^^  
  
Story Time  
  
Chapter 3------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
She shut the front door to her apartment softly and clicked shut the three locks. After tossing her keys on the table, she shed her coat on the chair and opened the freezer. She pulled out a microwave dinner and after poking several holes in the plastic covering, popped it into the microwave.  
  
While that was heating up, she plugged her home phone back in. She despised distractions while she worked and only a few fairly important people knew her cell phone number. The second she plugged it in, however, it rang loudly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kaoru dear," her mother cooed out, "or should I say 'Hola'? That is what they say down here in Mexico. Kaoru could sense her boastful tone in the word 'Mexico'.  
  
"Listen mom," Kaoru forced herself to keep it cool, an argument would kill her right now and she knew it, "I've got to go, okay?"  
  
"You know Kaoru dear," her mother began the very lecture that would lead to the argument that would destroy Kaoru's tired and vunerable heart right now. She had to get out of it somehow!, "you could be down here right now with me if-"  
  
"-if I had only chosen a better profession." Kaoru finished for her, "But I didn't, mom. I have to go,... now."  
  
"Getting ready for a date?" her mother asked with hope shining brightly.  
  
"...Yes mother, getting ready for a date. Goodbye." She hung up and laughed softly anything to get away from the conversation she knew was coming. She flipped on the TV to the local news.  
  
As the reporter babbled on about some car accident, she stood up to get her heated dinner. She pulled it out still somewhat listening to the news report as she peeled the plastic covering off and began to stir the food with a fork.  
  
"...anonymous murder occurred today..." Kaoru stopped and frowned. "Interesting" she whispered as she walked into the living room, fork in hand, and peered at the screen.  
  
"...no sign of struggle was shown. The was no signature but investigators believe that this is linked with the 5 notorious murders that occurred in the Chicago area also." Kaoru shook the thought that came away and turned away from the screen muttering "Impossible." Under her breath.  
  
"The victim was 17-year-old Josh Mollick." Kaoru froze and turned on her heel with wide eyes. She dashed over and turned up the volume only to find the report was finished and they had moved on to a report on food poisoning.  
  
"Shit." She cursed turning the TV off clearly aggravated at her lack of luck. Suddenly, the door bell rang loud and clear.  
  
She jumped about a foot in the air and her head snapped over to look at the door. She slowly approached it as the person impatiently pressed the door bell over and over again. She picked up an umbrella and unlatched the first two locks slowly and silently. She unlatched the last lock,...took a deep breath and swung the door open...  
  
a/n-hmmmm...shall I be evil and leave it at that till next time?....  
  
Nah ....  
  
Without looking at the visitor, she took a swift swing of the umbrella right at the crotch hoping to God it was a man.  
  
"..Owww..."the man moaned as he fell to his knees. She opened one of her tightly shut eyes and gasped,  
  
"...Jack?!!" he groaned in pain again, "Oh my gosh!!! I am soooooo sorry!!" he looked like he was about to cry," Are you okay?" she whispered with wide innocent eyes. He struggled to hold in a laugh and failed. He burst out in bruised laughter.  
  
"...Look...at...your...face!!!" he gasped between laughs.  
  
"Jack!" she exclaimed punching him in the arm and causing him to wince as his laughter slowly died down," It's not funny! I was seriously scared out of my mind!!!"  
  
He wobbily stood up and leaned against her doorframe with concern written all over his face,  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kaoru stopped at his one word. Why was she so scared? It was simply coincidence, it HAD to be. But, what about the name? Was that coincidence too? Surely not....  
  
"No reason." Kaoru chirped with false cheerfulness even though her eyes screamed the truth.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Since she couldn't get away to Paris, why not go for a long weekend out at her father's old cabin? So she stuffed some clothes and toiletries into a sac and plopped down into the driver's seat with a sigh of content. She was still spooked from that news report last night and she resolved to get it of her mind.  
  
Once she was about 5 minutes out of town, she opened her sky window, letting the cool crisp air blow through. Then she turned up her Evanescence CD and sang or sometimes danced along.  
  
She pulled into the long driveway and turned of her car and music. A feeling of peace settled down on her as she stepped out and took a huge breath of air. She slid her hands into her jeans pockets and made her way down to the dock.  
  
Her father's boat wasn't there anymore, she figured her mother probably sold it when he had died of cancer not too long ago. Kaoru had begged her mother to let her keep the cabin under her care and funds. It was such a gorgeous piece of land and to let go of it that quickly would be insane.  
  
She looked down at the lake and sighed at how beautiful it was, reflecting the sun like that. The waters were so calm except for the water by the swimming red-haired fish doing laps. Yep it was just her, nature, and the red-haired fish.  
  
Just her, nature and,...the...red haired fish?!!!!! She froze, there were no red-haired fish in this lake! That isn't a fish, she peered closer, it's a man.  
  
"Gosh Kaoru!!" she laughed nervously, "your such a baka. It's not a fish it's a man..."she froze again, "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Her little outburst must have distracted the man because he stopped his laps and made his way over to her. Once he got to the dock, he hoisted himself up and approached her dripping wet and shirtless.  
  
"Hello!" he smiled when he reached her, "lovely day isn't it? Decided to go for a quick swim." He shaded his eyes with his hand as he looked around them at the beautiful forest then his eyes rested on her once again.  
  
"Excuse me but, this is private property!" she exclaimed, clearly unnerved.(*come on, who wouldn't be with his abs?!)  
  
"Oh," he frowned slightly, "and I suppose it's yours too."  
  
Kaoru nodded with an equally small frown as he walked past her and picked up his gray t-shirt that was strewn over the grass. Why hadn't she noticed that before? He slid it on and used his hands to shake most of the moisture out of his hair. He slipped his sandals on and was about to make his way back to the trail Kaoru hadn't noticed either when her voice interrupted him,  
  
"You mean to tell me that you just came driving up her and decided to go for a swim with your cargo shorts still on?"  
  
"I walked actually and yes." he turned to face her with an amused smile, "hey, don't I know you?"  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"Oh yea!" he exclaimed realization dawning on him, "your that writer aren't you?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Yea, your friend's with Miss. Misao and Miss. Megumi, right? I was at the bar that day you,...the day you,...you know." He coughed softly, not wanting to bring up the other day's emotional breakdown.  
  
Kaoru stopped, "You were there?" she cursed in embarrassment under her breath.  
  
"Yes,... I'm Kenshin by the way." He smiled and stretched out his hand. She noticed him casually change the embarrassing situation for the better and she smiled in immense appreciation. She reached out and grasped his hand.  
  
"Kaoru." 


	4. Jack

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
a/n- school started up again from spring break and I'm pooed out of my mind so sorry about the late update. Plus I found all of these pieces and bits of fics I wrote while cleaning my room. I might even be so kind as to share them with you by posting them! Won't that be just spectaculous? I am tired...can you tell? But my story isn't tired and it wants to be told so,...WITH OUT ANY FURTHER ADO,......  
  
(Drum roll.............drum rolls........)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Funny," Kenshin slid into the chair across from Kaoru at the diner in town," I never knew anyone lived out there."  
  
"I'm usually in Chicago but, I thought it was time for a vacation." She quietly thanked the waitress as she set their coffee in front of them, "Why were you in Chicago?"  
  
"Meeting"  
  
"Ah," she took a sip of coffee, cradling the mug in her hands.  
  
"Now what I really don't understand is why you came here instead of Mexico or the Caribbean. Those tropical paradises are really something."  
  
"What's wrong with here?"  
  
"Well," he paused, looking around him and leaning in speaking in a deep whisper, "To be brutally honest, it gets extremely boring around here."  
  
"Why are you whispering?" She leaned in too with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't want the people to spear me for dissing their home."  
  
"Yours too." She smiled.  
  
"Your right." He leaned back and she followed suit.  
  
"Plus, I Kamiya Kaoru NEVER GET BORED!!" she said in the deepest masculine- like voice she could muster while taking the super hero stance in her upper body.  
  
"Nice." He chuckled softly," But I'll have to offer the fact that that's what all the newbies say." He downed a gulp of coffee. "Besides," she slumped back down into her original position and ignored his comment," If I do happen to get bored, though it is very unlikely, I'll just call my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!" she exclaimed with watery excited eyes.  
  
"Misao?" he muttered absentmindedly.  
  
"No, baka...you."  
  
"Oh really?" his attention was back on her and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes so stop giving me that look."  
  
"Well, when I last checked, you didn't have my number."  
  
"Well, I look it up." She shrugged taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"In what directory?" his eyes twinkled, clearly delighted by her look of deep thought.  
  
"..." he leaned back and crossed his arms with knowing he'd won.  
  
"Exactly. Now let me bask in all your deep silence."  
  
"Well, that's what these are for!" Kaoru laughed pulling out a pad of paper and pen out of her purse and sliding them across the table to land in his lap.  
  
"You didn't let me bask!" he pouted, "and what do you have in that purse of yours anyways?" he stood up and leaned over to try to grasp it but she pulled it behind her back and smiled at him.  
  
"A lady's purse is a lady's secret." She laughed when he sat back down, defeated. "Now write that number down."  
  
"Suppose I don't have a phone." He glanced up at her.  
  
"I'll send messages telepathically." She smiled," Oh wait, that's too far of a distance. I guess I'm just going to trust the fact that you're not an anti-social cave man."  
  
He laughed and picked up the pen, "Right... you writers are so weird." He shook his head while jotting down his number. She laughed and took the pen he offered when he'd finished and he slid the paper back over to her. She smiled and stuffed it back in her purse.  
  
"Check please." She lifted her hand at the waiter, "your treat?" she raised an eyebrow at Kenshin.  
  
He nodded and chugged the remainder of his coffee and stood up, "Now remember to call me when you get bored."  
  
"You know what?" she said standing up too," I won't be calling because I'm bored. I'll be calling to offer suggestions to get you un-bored."  
  
"Yeah," he laughed," whatever you say."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- (2 hours later) --------------------  
  
"Damn." She muttered. Lounging on the couch, staring at the ceiling, she made the scientific observation that she was bored. Oh no, not just bored, She was bored out of her mind. So bored that she was beginning to consider pushing aside her stubbornness and calling Kenshin..." Maybe not." She smirked.  
  
"Hmmm..." she sat up and scratched her head, "must find something to do..." She looked around her just waiting for something exciting to do just to jump out at her. When that didn't happen, she thought for a moment.  
  
"What would Megumi do?" she paused and got in the mind frame of her friend;" She would call Kenshin and confess how right he was and how bored she is."  
  
"Okay!" she exclaimed," then it's settled." She picked up the phone and dialed his number. The second she punched in the last digit, she slammed the phone back down on the stand. "Damn my stubbornness." She cursed flopping back down to lay on her stomach.  
  
"Now, what would Misao do? She stopped..."she would daydream about Aoshi." She tilted her head to the side and cleared her mind of all but Aoshi. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on Aoshi. Yep, just daydreaming about Aoshi. Yessirre, just daydreaming about calling Kenshin-"No!" she smacked her head." Can't call him. Can't call him. Can't daydream...too dangerous." She took a deep breath,  
  
"What would Kaoru do?" she smirked, "I can see the merchandise now. _W.W.K.D_ If the world followed my way of thinking,...all humanity would be screwed."  
  
She turned over and hugged a pillow to her chest and scrunched up her face in deep thought. "In a cabin in the middle of nowhere...all by myself...I would, I would..." She bit her lip in concentration; "I would,...SNOOP!!" she leaped off the couch and dated up to the attic to begin her snooping spree.  
  
She pulled the old wooden door open and it made a miserable creak and slid inside. "Wow..." she breathed out in utter awe at the sight before her. It was a magnificent window that reached the ceiling and looked out at the forest behind the cabin. And the best part was, it had a window seat just calling her name.  
  
She squealed in pure delight of it and dashed over then plopped down on the plush sending a cloud of dust up and making her sneeze. She looked around her at all the boxes and her eyes fixed on the one labeled _Kaoru's things_.  
  
"Ohhh, looky!!" she pulled it over to sit next to her and gently peeled the lid off.  
  
"Oh," she smiled pulling out an old doll," I remember you." She whispered setting the doll aside and looking back in the box. She pulled a book out and slid her palm across the cover to clear the dust off and the opened it, "My old writing." She whispered. She laughed as she read them and curled up in the corner of the seat.  
  
Then her breath caught, it was that story. She sat up and read with a frown that quickly turned to wide eyes as she threw the book aside and shuddered out, "No." then left the room not ready to face the truth that was so ugly. She shut the door quietly and walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"I need to get out for a while." She decided running a hand shakily through her locks. She picked up the phone and dialed Kenshin's number.  
  
(tbc)  
  
Soon I hope^^  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
GOOD OR BAD I'LL READ AND APPRECIATE  
  
REALLY  
  
I PROMISE  
  
^^  
  
: D  
  
-Galenahaiel p.s- k/k romances will come but the relationship must build! They can't just jump on each other!  
  
p.p.s- review! 


	5. Cheese

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. You know the rest...  
  
A/N- it's been forever and a day folks and for that I apologize for being a lazy bum who had the chapter written out and everything but was too scared of typing it out. My keyboard can get pretty intimidating...I'm not the best typer in the world you know! Plus it's been excrutiatingly hot and humid over here in Nebraska-land. u so, without further ado,...  
  
Story Time  
  
About half an hour later, Kenshin pulled into her super long driveway. She jumped up from the dining room table and grabbed her purse. Then she quickly strode out the door right past a mid-knocking Kenshin to his car.  
  
"Right." He smiled and turned around to jog back to his car where she was already buckling up, "I take it we're skipping the casual greeting?" he rose an eyebrow at her as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible." She mumbled digging through her purse looking for something. He turned the car around and started down the road. She stopped fumbling around, giving up on finding it, and took a deep breath, "Hello Kenshin." She smiled over at him.  
  
"Why hello Miss. Kaoru, such a surprise to see you here." She glanced around her,  
  
"So, were are we going?"  
  
"Wait," Kenshin laughed, "I thought you knew!"  
  
"Are you insane? I'm horrible at planning and I have the worst sense of direction imaginable adding to the fact that I haven't been here forever, I figured you would know the beat place to go..."  
  
"hmm," he weighed his options silently then grinned and shook his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kareoke?" Kaoru bit her lip,  
  
"Singing...why not?" she snorted and Kenshin made a U-turn and headed towards a different town.  
  
---- --- ------------ ------------ ---------- ---------- ----------- ------- --  
  
It hurt, no...it burned. The pain seared through her head as her eyes opened slowly then blinked at the ceiling. She sat up quickly and looked around her breathing hard. She was at home, on the couch wearing the clothes she had on last night and a blanket was carefully tucked around her. Last night...what happened? All she could remember was karaoke,...Kenshin,...and oh God, margaritas. She was experiencing the mother of all hangovers. She groaned and placed a sweaty hand on her forehead.  
  
She slowly laid back down and wondered how she got home. It was then she realized Kenshin must've brought her and made sure she was okay, she owed him one. Then she blushed realizing how foolish she must've seemed and acted.  
  
"I can not believe I got drunk!" she exclaimed then winced when the sound of her voice sent pain pounding through her head. She had to apologize to Kenshin for her behavior. She forced herself to get up, wincing at even the slightest movement and slipped on her sunglasses to meet the bright sun as she stepped outside to get to her car.  
  
------------------------------- --------- --------- --- ------ ---_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-----_-_----_-  
  
There he was, piling hay into the back of his beat-up truck.  
  
"Hey." She mumbled walking over to him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder clearly surprised at her random visit.  
  
"Hi," he slid his gloves off and leaned his side onto the truck squinting at her because the sun was glaring in his eyes, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've got the worst migraine in the world but otherwise, swell." She slid her hands into her pockets and smiled at him.  
  
"Asprin'll help."  
  
"I'd appreciate it."  
  
"C'mon then." He smiled and they walked up to his house.  
  
He held the screen door for her then disappeared into the bathroom to scrounge for the aspirin in the medicine cabinet. She, meanwhile, was gaping slightly at his beautiful home. There was magnificent art work on the walls from all the masters that mingled with pictures of family. It looked like he was a family man. Adding to that fact was he had a huge beautiful family.  
  
"Here." He handed her two aspirins and a tall glass of water. She quietly thanked him and swallowed them.  
  
"Nice place." She smiled and looked around her some more slidding her sunglasses off.  
  
"Yeah, my mom and sister helped me fix it up."  
  
"Ah," she laughed.  
  
"I did choose the artwork though." He offered raising an eyebrow with a hint of humor in his eyes.  
  
"I've got to give you credit for that I suppose," she teased then bit her bottom lip, "Um,... about last night."  
  
Kenshin shook his head, "No need to apologize."  
  
"No, I've got to, really. I am truly sorry."  
  
Kenshin smiled softly, "Apology unnecessary but accepted all the same. You have a good voice."  
  
"Great," she snorted, "that relieves some of the emabarrassment. But, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"I didn't,...you know, say anything too weird did I?"  
  
"Well," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "You did mention something that I wanted to ask you about."  
  
"Oh." Her face fell a bit.  
  
"C'mon, let's go somewhere else."  
  
She nodded and followed him to his truck and they drove down to the local diner.  
  
---- ------ - -------- - - - -- -- -- -- - -- - - -- ----- -- ----- -- ----- --- -------- - ----- - ---]]]]]''\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||  
  
They chose a table for two outside on the front deck.  
  
"Is it fun living out on a ranch?"  
  
"Yeah," Kenshin grinned as he spoke, "I'll take you riding some day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I've always wanted to ride again but, I never found the time."  
  
"Well you'll have to make some time."  
  
"I can't wait!" she smiled.  
  
"It's a promise." He sighed softly and settled back into his chair to observe her. Feeling his eyes watching her, she met his gaze with a slight smile,  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you said,..."  
  
"Oh," she got serious, "What was it exactly."  
  
"You told me something about a story of yours coming...true." He paused and their eyes met, "a murder story."  
  
"..."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you told anyone else? The police maybe?"  
  
"And tell them what? 'Hi you know that whole murder case? Well, I kinda wrote about it before it happened...' they'd put me away."(said like the 'old woman' from my favorite comedy movie...Sara knows***)  
  
"Miss. Kaoru," he leaned forward, "The whole thing hit way to close to home. There has to be something going on here and you could be in danger."  
  
"Just forget what I said because I'm not scared and there is no reason to be."  
  
"Miss. Kao-"  
  
"No." she whispered calmly, standing up, "it was coincidence, pure coincidence, that's all." She walked down the steps to leave because she had to get away. She couldn't just open herself up like that. But, she stopped when she felt a strong but gentle grip on her arm, Kenshin. He turned her around to face him but she kept her eyes looking to the side so not as to meet his eyes.  
  
"Kaoru." He lifted her chin with his index finger to borrow her vision. A tear managed to escape from her sapphire eyes and he gently pulled her into an embrace, "shhhh." He whispered wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head as she cried silently into his shoulder. She sniffed a moment later and whispered,  
  
"I'm scared Kenshin, I'm so scared." Her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly and he kissed her hair as she rested her head in the nook between his head and his shoulder breathing in his scent and calming.  
  
------- ------ --------------- ----- ------------------- ----- ------------- - -----  
  
A/N- Hows that? Now she's going back to Chicago and I'm gonna play with the whole murder story thing and bring out more details on that but Kenshin will come back and yeah...just wait. I'm excited with where this story is going. While your waiting for the next update, please check out The List and leave ideas for me to work with because I greatly need them! Thanx bunches ^ ^  
  
Review!!  
  
Review!!!  
  
Review!!!!! 


End file.
